


五彩心

by Mesektet



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesektet/pseuds/Mesektet
Summary: Die 生日快乐！HBD！(*^▽^*)第一次写DS，是最近的一些现实碎片，有bug请不要打我（）by：Yoru
Relationships: Die/Shinya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	五彩心

“Shinya你设计的那个杯子......也太小了吧！Toshiya一口就没了......”  
那是因为你们嘴巴太大，喝水太粗鲁，根本不是为了你们这样喝水的人设计的。  
Shinya看着手机屏幕上许久不见闪烁的Line聊天头像，想了一会还是删除了对话框里的文字。  
“这样就可以随身携带，非常方便外出的人，明明是很人性化的设计。”  
Shinya一本正经地解释，原本还想多说一点自己的设计理念，但对方好像并没有太在意。  
“上面的图案好可爱，感觉确实是Shinya的风格”  
“……谢谢。”太狡猾了，竟然又开始莫名其妙地赞扬自己，不按照规矩出牌，不喜欢，很烦躁。  
“那么客气干嘛......！”  
Shinya正想说这不是客气，结果聊天框里又立刻弹出了一条新讯息。  
“对了，想喝酒吗？”Shinya实在有些无法摸清对方的想法，为什么会有人觉得自己才是跳脱的人，明明队里的这位吉他手更加奇怪。  
“前几天不是才和Toshiya一起喝了酒吗？”Shinya忍住了发送“白眼”的颜文字，采用了公式化的语气。  
“是的。没错......”  
“但我是说抛弃那个幼稚鬼......单独地。”  
Shinya面无表情地截图，打算下次在对方威胁自己的时候发送给Toshiya，然后侧身躺下，在沙发上扭来扭去终于选了个打字舒服的姿势。  
“Die不是还有工作吗？而且好冷哦，不太想出来。”  
“结束之后有时间，”  
“哦，对了，我听藤枝先生说你今天没有别的安排(*^▽^*)”  
一大一小的两个聊天气泡顿时让Shinya脑中的小宇宙濒临爆发，可爱的颜文字在Shinya看来简直是个手舞三叉戟的小恶魔。  
情感上想要已读不回，理智上还是认命地开始输入文字。  
“………”  
“Die你真的越来越不讨人喜欢了......”  
“我的初次解密游戏玩得那么好不应该有些特权吗(*╹▽╹*)？”  
明明玩得很烂，只比Toshiya好一点点而已，说你很厉害都是客套话，还有那么老土的颜文字真的很蠢。  
“在哪里？”要告别暖气和地毯的Shinya隔了五分钟才回复，违反了Shinya网络用语的几个简单文字一看就是心里万分不乐意。  
Die看破不说破，厚脸皮地秒回。  
“你先出门，晚点发定位给你。”  
新换的手机差点被Shinya盯出个洞。这么多年这个人还是能让自己瞬间找回丢弃已久的暴脾气。

所幸Die还是知道选一个安静没人打扰的居酒屋。  
临近黄昏，街上的行人渐渐多了起来，提早下班的上班族也三三两两地聚在一起，朝各个小巷里的酒馆进发。  
Die定的位置靠近窗边，一眼就能看见Shinya包裹地严严实实往店里走。  
黑色的口罩和黑色的帽子，还毛绒绒的，只露出了一双眼睛，黑黝黝的双眼看起来平静无波，但Die知道对方肯定生着自己的气，他抬起眼调笑着看着Shinya一屁股坐在他对面，口罩还没摘就开口。  
“说好了只喝酒。”  
Die颇为无奈：“好好好，只喝酒不说话。”  
Shinya取下帽子和口罩，脸上干干净净没有化妆，从Die的角度看去，对方气鼓鼓的样子依然透漏着浓浓的少年感，全然无法联想到他现在的真实年龄。  
倒是自己，越来越像个大叔。

“想喝什么？”等Shinya坐好，Die将手里的酒单递了过去。Shinya接过来看了几眼就合上了，摇头说都行。  
Die有些不满：“不可以说随便，等会我点了你又唧唧歪歪说这不好那不好，上次就是。搞得我很尴尬。”  
Shinya咬唇，在看到Die坚定的眼神之后终于发现没办法蒙混过关，于是只好认真地看起来：“就我们两个人，有什么好尴尬的......”  
Shinya磨磨蹭蹭地点了酒，Die又让服务员过来点了几个小菜，在外人离开之后两人之间便陷入了沉默。  
Die见Shinya轻轻捧着面前的茶杯，移开目光看向了窗外。  
天已经完全黑了下来，及目的建筑上亮起了五彩的霓虹。虽然今年不比往年，但临近圣诞节，大城市的节日氛围始终很浓。他过来的途中，到处都是“Merry Christmas”的广告牌和标语。  
他忽然想起来眼前的人也很喜欢这些节日，于是随意地开口：“圣诞节有什么安排吗？”  
似乎没想到Die会突然提问，Shinya愣了一下，又不着痕迹地低下头：“还不知道......今年也许就在家里了，本来想邀请朋友，但是......所以还没有真的决定好。”他看着Die面前的餐具，问道：“Die呢？”  
Die轻扣着木质的桌面，不假思索道：“我应该还是会和家人一起......”  
“喔，”Shinya轻轻点头，“挺好的。”  
再次陷入了沉默，Die想咬断自己的舌头。  
他越来越不擅长和Shinya独处，两人之间原本兴趣爱好就差得远，随着年龄的增长，更加没有共同话题。这种时候也不适合谈工作，他忽然有些泄气。  
“为什么......”Shinya还是盯着面前的桌缝，他好像仍然感觉很冷，在座位上微微缩着身体，“突然想要在这种时候喝酒......”  
为什么呢？Die也不知道，等他反应过来时，消息已经发出去了。除了工作，两人私下已经很少见面。他原本在心里准备了很多话，但是见到Shinya本人之后，却觉得说什么都不合适。他好像回到了很多年前，每天精神抖擞地胡闹，但一旦面对Shinya沉静的脸，便什么也说不出来。  
然后开始用无聊的方式吸引对方的注意，希望看到更多有趣的反应。  
但他们都一把年纪了，再像小孩子一样打闹未免有些太失礼节。  
许久没有等到回应，Shinya终于好奇地抬头看向Die，谁知道见到对方沉思的样子，好像完全没听自己说话。  
Shinya开始默默生气。  
但Shinya表现怒气的方式非常安静，手指用力地在茶杯表面划来划去，发出微弱的声响。  
Die终于回过神，这才意识到自己的走神。他扶着额头道歉：“对不起，我突然想到了些以前的事。”  
“倒是很有Die的风格，追忆过去。”Shinya瘪瘪嘴，不满地说道。  
“因为想不起来上次单独和Shinya说话是什么时候了啊......不知道该说什么好......”  
Die又想咬断自己的舌头。  
“发信息的时候倒是很自在，一点都不委婉......”Shinya喝了口茶水，眼底的情绪稍微缓和了点。  
Die松了口气，接着说：“啊......文字表达更加容易嘛，面对面总是会有些别的顾虑，比如对方的反应之类的，会很没有底啊......”  
Shinya这次没有反驳，轻轻点头。

等两人终于喝上酒已经是二十分钟之后了。期间Shinya由于等得不耐烦想要跑路，被Die千方百计拦下，找了多个奇奇怪怪的理由才勉强留住了意志坚定的Shinya。  
“好不容易出门又回去太可惜了啊！你看今天难得晴天。”  
“黑漆漆的什么也看不见，Die从哪里看出来的。”  
“没有下雨不就是晴天嘛？”  
“明明不是，Die太不严谨了。”  
“Shinya点的店里的招牌酒吧？我听说很好喝的哦，走掉是重大损失！”  
“原来Die你根本没来过这里......”  
“额......我来过，只是没喝过你点的酒......”  
Shinya瞪着眼睛，像只被冒犯的猫，Die仿佛看见他背上竖起的柔软毛发，暖呼呼地想要撸上去。  
他低头沉默了片刻，再抬头看向Shinya的眼里多了几分认真：“哎，Shinya就不能多呆一会吗？”  
被对方眼神弄得分神的Shinya突然语塞，他好像朦朦胧胧看清了Die眼底的情绪。  
终于不再是遮遮掩掩的无聊笑容。  
于是Shinya停下了动作，乖乖坐回了位置上，耐心地等待起来。

纵使是挑剔如Shinya也觉得这里的酒还不错，但是看到喝得又急又快的Die，心里突然开始打鼓。  
有不好的预感。  
“Shinya现在可以问我了哦？这么好的机会。”只见Die将高大的啤酒杯“嘭”地放在桌上，手撑着下巴，一脸骄傲地望着对面小口喝酒的人。  
“什么？”Shinya一头雾水，完全不知道Die说的是什么。不知为何，现在的Die让Shinya想起了他年轻时候的肆意无畏。  
“出道那年你的生日，你到底做了什么？你不是说忘记了想问我吗？”  
“......”这个人又偷偷看了自己的Channel，Shinya皱起眉头不说话。  
见Shinya沉默，Die歪歪头笑道：“哎？还是不愿意问吗？我都在你面前了，而且我想了想，记忆还蛮清晰的。要问的话就趁现在吧，不然又不知道等到哪一天……”  
Shinya低着头，心里七上八下地想了很多，所以错过了Die看他时候深邃而颇有意味的眼神。  
“我已经想起来了……”  
“所以，可以不用再问Die了。”  
他再次对上Die的双眼时，对方眼底已经什么都看不见了，就像平日里再普通不过的一次对视。  
于是Die无所谓地笑笑：“是么？”  
“嗯……”Shinya点头。  
“那也挺好的，免得我总被你们当成记事簿，明明我不是这样的性格啊......”  
Shinya不知心中升腾而起的愧疚从何而来，他端起酒杯喝了一大口。酒精漫入身体的瞬间似乎让他安心了许多，好像给了他勇气继续说道：“但是谢谢Die还记得。”  
Die愣了一下，见他又是一副冠冕堂堂的样子，忍不住戏谑：“Shinya就是喜欢假正经。”  
“才不是，我很认真。”  
Die又在座位上笑得东倒西歪：“行行行，你说了算。”

两人结束的时候已经很晚，店里也没剩多少客人。他们结完账站在店门前的石板路上。庭院灯里昏黄的光芒吸引了不少飞虫，即使在如此寒冷的季节，依然有这种渺小的生物坚韧地活着。  
“Shinya，走之前抱一个吧？”Die看着前方Shinya的背影忽然开口。  
“不要……中年人干这种事情看起来好肉麻好蠢。”Shinya回头，拒绝地斩钉截铁，还下意识往后退了一步。  
“啧，Shinya你什么时候也开始学Toshiya喜欢说那么多废话......”Die不由分说地上前拉住对方的手臂就将人拉入了自己的怀抱。  
顿时，酒香和古龙水的味道充斥在了鼻腔周围，安心又熟悉。对方毛绒绒的帽子和金棕色的头发蹭在Die的耳边，痒痒的，软软的，他一下就舍不得放开。  
“Die你！好没礼貌！不经过人家允许......”果然Shinya开始在怀里挣扎，但喝了酒的人力气总是要大很多，就算是他一时半会也没办法挣脱开。  
“闭嘴......别动了，你弄得我头晕......”  
“还说脏话......”但他忽然就听话地不再乱动，任凭Die抱着他，将下巴放在自己肩膀上。  
“我叫你闭嘴，不是谁都对自己的朋友说敬语......”  
“......那是，那是因为习惯了......”Shinya据理力争。  
“那时候的你多可爱啊，难得哭那么伤心，难得在我们面前展现脆弱的一面，谁都没有想到呢......”  
Shinya听到Die口中的话题陡转，无奈地叹气：“我才没有哭。”  
“你还好意思说你想起来了，我看你就是在习惯性说谎。只要遇到自己不想承认的事情就会顾左右而言其他，根本就是被人一眼看穿的撒谎的水平......”  
Shinya刚想反驳，却听见Die继续说着：“你就......那么不想和我说话吗。如果不是我主动点，你总是会躲在角落，脑子里什么世界末日都幻想过了，但表面上还是风轻云淡什么都不在乎的样子。这几年稍微有点长进，但还是不够啊......对我来说，永远都不够......”  
他最后的声音缓缓沉下来，不仔细听甚至会以为他在呜咽，但Shinya知道对方只是又默然地将外漏的情绪收敛了起来，在他还未来得及反应的时候。  
Die这些年越来越擅长的把戏。  
“那你说，我要怎么做才足够呢？”  
肩膀上的人安静地不发一言，好像刚才滔滔不绝的是另外一个人。  
“你看，你自己都没办法回答，那我又怎么可能做到你满意。明明自己都狡猾地躲起来了，凭什么来要求我呢，这太不公平了吧。”  
“Die比我聪明多了，会懂得保护自己。”  
“Shinya真的话术见长，我已经没办法在嘴巴上打败你了呢......”Shinya说得毫不心软，沉默许久的Die忽然在他肩窝处笑得很开心，“但是Shinya依然傻乎乎的，就算是现在，也还是喜欢把心事藏在心里，也不告诉我，到头来还怪我。”柔软的尾音像是在撒娇，满是委屈。  
Shinya觉得身上的人太重：“真是不好意思我就是这样的人......好了，你松开我......”  
“不行。”  
“不要厚脸皮，使蛮劲的话Die是比不过我的。”  
“我知道你很厉害，但我不松开。”果然喝了酒的人都一个样子，只会耍赖皮和使用蛮力。  
但是喝了酒的人也不止Die一个。  
Shinya双手扶住对方的脑袋，用力把人从自己肩膀上挪开，但对方的手臂却始终紧紧环绕在Shinya的腰际，怎么也不愿放手。  
“好重......一身酒气......”Shinya不满地皱眉。  
“Shinya也是，臭臭的。”  
Shinya闻言很是不满：“胡说，我不会臭的，是Die身上的味道传染到我了，”他又往前推了推面前高大的身影，“还有，Die离我远一点，会被人看到的......”  
“黑漆漆的谁看得清......”Die满不在乎继续搂着Shinya，手上用力，轻轻捏了一下对方柔软的腰肉。  
Shinya左闪右闪还是没能逃离魔爪，只好非常认真地下了命令：“总之，请松开。”  
“哎，Shinya的敬语好可爱......”  
“刚才不都还嫌弃......”  
“你真的傻，我怎么会嫌弃你......怎么还委屈上了......”Die还是没忍住像撸家里的猫一样，轻轻摸了摸Shinya的头，在黑暗中温柔地笑了。  
走吧，回家了。

Die打开车门，回过头看向夜色里的Shinya。  
“谢谢你，接受我无理的要求出来陪我喝酒，”霓虹灯下的人眼中是自己微醺的脸，以及过分坦然的双眼，“我走了......”  
而Shinya忽然上前拉住了Die的手，然后很轻地握住。对方手心的温度一瞬间便传达到了心底。  
“生日快乐。”  
“勉强原谅你把我从家里叫出来，”  
“然后，谢谢你，我......”  
“Shinya......”Die缓缓摇头，但却分开十指回握住了Shinya，与对方的扣在一起，轻轻一握，又很快地松开。  
他看着Shinya的眼睛，几度想要开口，但最后还是叹了口气。  
“晚安。”  
“嗯，晚安。”  
Die钻进了出租车，汽车发动，很快便消失在Shinya的视线里。  
圣诞快乐，新年快乐。  
Shinya看着空旷的街道，在心里默念。  
他掏出手机，对着漆黑无云的天空拍了张照片，点开推特，发送，配文：  
晴天。

**Author's Note:**

> 再次祝贺Die哥生日快乐~  
> 感谢看到这里的你~


End file.
